Quien me ha visto y quien me ve
by PauCev
Summary: Lily odia a James Potter desde siempre y eso no va a cambiar, ¿o si? ¿Qué pasa cuando Lily se da cuenta que James no es el mismo de antes? Mi primer FIC en español, Corto y dulce... bah ustedes deciden que tal es, espero su opinión!


N/A: Bueno, me primer FIC en español, quién lo diría En realidad es una adaptación de uno de los primeros que escribí en inglés (x eso es tan básico) Si funciona traduciré los demás que son mejores. Espero que lo disfruten!!!  
  
N/A: El original es un SongFic con la canción "Something There" de La Bella y la Bestia pero no pude encontrar la letras en castellano.  
  
Disclamer (descargo de responsabilidad): No soy la dueña de los personajes, solo de la historia! :0)  
  
¡Quién me ha visto y quién me ve!  
  
Hacía siete años que Lily Evans conocía a James Potter; siete años que lo odiaba, despreciaba, detestaba. Todo acerca de él le parecía desagradable, desde sus ojos marrón chocolate hasta esa estúpida maraña de pelo negro que nunca se molestaba en peinar. Pero más que nada, odiaba que fuera tan arrogante y engreído. Tan mal le caía que, aunque sabía que estaba mal disfrutar del sufrimiento ajeno, no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que él fallaba en algo que en verdad quería lograr; pero por supuesto esto no pasaba muy seguido, ya que James era el mejor alumno en casi todas las materias, un jugador de quiditch excelente y por alguna extraña razón que Lily no llegaba a comprender, podía conquistar a cualquier chica que quisiese.  
  
"Bueno, no a cualquier chica" Pensó orgullosa, no podía tenerla a ella. Cierto, había tratado innumerables veces de conseguir una cita con ella durante los últimos tres años, pero ella no iba a ceder, ni aunque él fuera la última persona que quedará en el mundo.  
  
(¡Cuán equivocada estaba!)  
  
"Esa es una buena razón para seguir tolerándolo, por lo menos hasta que termine el año" Pensó y con un suspiro se levantó de la cama, después de todo como "Premio Anual" tenía que cumplir algunas funciones antes del desayuno. Todas las mañanas la misma tortura, soportar al objeto de su odio que era anda más ni anda menos que: el otro Premio Anual.  
  
"Aunque tengo que admitir" Razonó mientras bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a la Sala Común "que no ha sido tan malo que como había supuesto"; no era la parte más reconfortante de su puesto pero durante las últimas semanas se había dado cuenta de que podía estar con James en la misma habitación sin la necesidad de tirarle algo por la cabeza; y probablemente fuera porque él estaba mostrando un James que Lily no conocía, menos arrogante casi dulce y amable.  
  
James ya estaba en la Sala Común cuado Lily abrió la puerta, estaba parado delante de la chimenea, las llamas chispeantes lo hacían ver distinto, hasta atractivo. "Oh oh, ¿De dónde salió eso?" Pensó Lily desesperadamente  
  
"Buenos Días Señorita" Saludó James con su más elegante sonrisa, que Lily por primera vez en su vida encontró encantadora. "¿Cómo estamos esta mañana?"  
  
Pero Lily no podía responder se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué su corazón latía con tanta fuerza? ¿Por qué de repente tenía incontrolables ganas de ponerse a cantar un bolero? ¿Y cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, había logrado James Potter tener este efecto en ella?  
  
"¿Por qué me esta mirando de esa forma?" Se preguntó James mientras miraba a Lily a los ojos "Hay algo distinto en su mirada, pero no puedo darme cuenta de que. Amo tanto estos ojos verdes brillantes, podría quedarme mirándolos todo el día. ¡No, concéntrate cornamenta!" ¿Podría ser que lo que hacía su mirada tan distinta es que no había dio reflejada en ella? ¡Si, eso era! "Sus ojos brillan como nunca lo habían hecho cuando Lily me miraba. ¿Podrá ser lo que tanto quiero que sea?" Con solo pensarlo el corazón de James comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza como el de Lily  
  
Lily estaba tan embobada con los ojos de James que n le importaba ni dónde estaba ni que era lo que tenía que hacer, todo lo que quería era quedarse junto a James por el resto de su vida.  
  
Su mente estaba trabajando al rimo de los latidos de su corazón, se di cuneta que todo aquel odio que había acumulado hacía James durante siete años, estaba rápidamente transformándose en amor, y cada segundo que pasaba encontraba una razón nueva para amarlo. Era extremadamente buen mozo (no que eso importara), tierno, divertido, inteligente, valiente, un amigo fiel. y podía seguir indefinidamente.  
  
Se sentía como flotando mirándolo a los ojos, pero algo faltaba.  
  
De acuerdo, ahora James estaba totalmente perdido, ¿A qué estaba jugando Lily? Habían estado mirándose a los ojos sin decir una palabra durante quince minutos; James no se estaba quejando ni nada por el estilo, pero el era después de todo un hombre, un hombre que estaba parado en frente de la mujer que adoraba, aquella con la que había soñado toda su vida y su cuerpo lo estaba empujando a actuar. Pero él ya sabía que hacer, si bien su siguiente movimiento podía arruinarlo todo no podía perderse una ésta oportunidad, si la dejaba pasar nunca se lo perdonaría.  
  
James respiró profundamente y avanzó hacía Lily, quien para su sorpresa no retrocedió, sino que se quedó esperando que sus labios hallaran los suyos. Y se encontraron por primera vez en un beso dulce y delicado que marcó el comienzo de algo hermoso.  
  
"¡Dios mio!"  
  
" ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"  
  
"¡Así se hace cornamenta!" Los merodeadores sonaban sorprendidos, pero felices  
  
"He aquí algo que nadie se vía venir" Dijo Sirius sarcásticamente. James y Lily se separaron sonrojados, peor sonriendo profundamente  
  
"En serio muchachos ¿Por qué les tomó tanto tiempo" Preguntó Remus "Mmmm, ¡Felicitaciones!" añadió rápidamente al ver la cara que James tenía-  
  
"Recuerdas el trato, ¿Verdad? Quiero ser el padrino del pequeño Harry" Dijo Sirius  
  
"¡Quién es el pequeño Harry?" Preguntó Lily con curiosidad  
  
"Ah, ¿Todavía no te dijo?... Así es como planea llamar al primer hijo que tenga contigo" Contestó Remus riéndose. James parecía dispuesto a asesinar a sus amigos pero Lily hablo  
  
"Harry Potter Evans, suena bien,. Me gusta" y besó nuevamente a James.  
  
FIN  
  
N/A: OK, ¿Qué les pareció? Sigo pensando que escribo mejor en inglés que en castellano, pero x favor me muero x saber su opinión!!! GRACIAS!! 


End file.
